


Happy Endings All Round

by JarJarIsASithLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Happy endings all round, Star Wars - Freeform, They all need a hug, no sadness, they all get a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarJarIsASithLord/pseuds/JarJarIsASithLord
Summary: Just a load of short stories about the Star Wars characters, they all get the happiness they deserve :)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 15





	Happy Endings All Round

Anakin Skywalker put his hands in his lap. Then his pockets. Then took them out again. He sighed.

His Padawan Ahsoka was sitting on front of him, looking up at him, her eyes full of curiosity and a touch of nervousness. He didn't blame her seeing as her only clue to what she was in for was a gruff 'come here, we need to have a talk.'

He groaned inwardly. Why was Obi-Wan making him have a STUPID 'chat' with Ahsoka about 'losing her focus while on missions.' What Obi-Wan _really_ meant was _tell her not to spend the next Onderon rebel mission staring at Lux Bonteri instead of doing her job._

This was so unnecessary. Anakin didn't care about whether Ahsoka was allowed to have crushes or not. He was _married,_ for pete's sake! He contemplated telling her to go back to the bridge, but his conscience disagreed. He didn't like lying to Obi-Wan. Even though he was keeping the teensie-weensie secret that he was married, but whatever. 

Instead Anakin looked his Padawan in the eye and started talking.

'Well.. um.. Ahsoka...' he cleared his throat, ' you know the way.. um... you're getting, uh.... well, um, you're growing.... um..... up....'

He and Ahsoka cringed at the same time. Gosh, this was awkward. Anakin coughed again to avoid having to continue speaking and Ahsoka began asking the Force if it would consider swallowing her whole. She knew all too well what this was about. The ever present Lux Bonteri. Great. The thought of him brought a blush to her cheeks, and she scrunched up her face in embarrassment. 

'Master...'

Anakin mustered up to courage to speak again.

'Look, I'm not here to give you the birds and bees talk. Just... uh... try to focus and, um.. trust in the Force and stuff. You know?', he said kindly.

Ahsoka nodded. 'It's not like I can help it,' she muttered, staring at the floor. Now would be a great time for that hole to open up in the ground. No such luck for her though as Anakin put his hand on her shoulder.

'Trust me, Snips, I know! I know exactly what you're feeling.' He raised an eyebrow and thought of his first attempts at flirting with Padme, where he informed her that all his teenage wet dream fantasies centered around her, and engaged her in lively conversations about sand. 'A little too well, perhaps.'

Ahsoka looked up at him again, her eyes wide, but still uncomfortable. He nodded and smiled at her. She looked him directly in the eye, patient, trusting that he would continue. And just for a second, he almost considered....

No. He couldn't tell Ahsoka about Padme. Why should he? It was his and Padme's secret, and nobody else's. That's why he didn't tell Obi-Wan....

But still. Ahsoka was different to Obi-Wan. She had no obligation to the Council. Who would she tell? No one! Ahsoka was as trustworthy as they came.

She gazed up at him, channeling the Force, chanting at him.

_Who's the mystery woman, Master? Who's the mystery woman?_

A smile came to her lips and she cocked her head to the side. 

'Or man!', she said aloud with a wide grin. He rolled his eyes. Ahsoka was so naked, forced to admit her true feelings to an adult man....

'Padme', he blurted, surprised at himself.

Ahsoka's eyes didn't betray her thought on this revelation.

'You like her?' she said.

He nodded. 'Yes.. well..' 

Anakin weighed the pros and cons of telling Ahsoka the full truth. But his decision was already made.

'I love her. We're married.'

Ahsoka simply smiled at the bombshell.

'I suppose that makes me feel better about the whole Lux thing.'

Anakin nodded. 'Promise you won't tell anyone.'

The Padawan nodded. 'Master Obi-Wan most definitely knows, or at least has an inkling'.

Anakin nodded slowly. 'I know, but I'm _really_ not ready for that conversation yet.'

'Thanks for telling me.'

The two headed for the door, and walked into the large Republic Cruiser corridor. Neither noticed the giggling clones, Rex and Fives, who sprinting down the hall, hoping the Jedi hadn't noticed them eavesdropping like little children.


End file.
